Rescue (Izaya x Reader)
by Shouseki
Summary: My first time writing a fanfic.. I am from Germany, so I hope my English isn't that bad ;.;


It was 8:00pm, finally your working day at the grocery store was over and you just couldn't think of anything else than just going to bed already. Well, maybe not everything, when there wasn't this man called Izaya.

You change your clothes and make your way home and choose the faster way you usually don't because it isn't really safety, but you don't care that much at the moment. You just want to finally shower and make yourself comfortable in bed.

The street was quiet, nothing to hear except the sound of your pumps. After a few minutes you hear two men arguing and you hope it isn't near to you. But you're proved wrong.

You walk by an alley were those guys you just heard are.

_„How come you don't have my money again?!"_

_„I gave you the first 10000yen! Do you even think how difficult it is to find money?!"_

_„I don't give a shit man! The next time I want to see the rest of it, or I will break any of your bones!"_

One of the men notices you while you walk by.

_„Hey there lady. Isn't it a bit late for a woman to walk these streets?"_

_„Shit..-"_ you thought. _„First and last time I walk this route."_ You breathed out.

You continue on walking as he suddenly grabs your arm.

_„Kinda rude of you, huh? Not greeting back?"_

Obviously annoyed you answered. _„Let go of me. I'm not in the mood for games like this."_

_„Not? Let's see If we can change this.."_

Someone appears in the dark and attacked the man with a knife so that he falls to the ground.

_„..what?! Who the hell are you?!"_

„Izaya?! What do you even think you're doing? I can take of myself alone!"

_„Ah, (Reader-chan), I just want to avoid any more trouble."_

Still shocked by all that's happening right know. _„By attacking someone with a knife?! Don't you think it's a bit counterproductive?"_

_„Hmpf. Let's go."_ He talks to his comrade and leaves.

_„Well, as it isn't audacious enough of you to walk at a time like this on a street like this." _

_„It's none of your business. I could ask you the same!"_

Izaya comes near to you, a bit too near. Not that it isn't anything you would complain about. But something feels different that moment.

_„Well.. you see (Reader-chan". If anything happens to you, I couldn't forgive myself."_ The sound of his voice sounds sarcastic like always.

You went a step back until your back touched the wall of a house.

_„What's wrong with you? I really just can't see through you! Are you talking like this to every girl?!"_

He goes a step forward and comes nearer than before. You start to blush and wide your eyes.

You know Izaya from Mikado who is a friend of yours. You met him for a few times and already know him for 2 years. Your feelings for him are clear, but you just don't know how to handle them. You know Izaya. You know how he plays with other human beings and just don't want to get disappointed.

He whispers in your left ear. _„You think of me like that? Is that so (Reader-chan)?"_ You can feel his breath, his lips even touched your skin a bit.

For a single moment you are hypnotized for what just happened. Izaya and you never had come close like this.

_„S-s-so what?!"_ you hustle him away from you.

_„Nuh.. I'm a bit disappointed (Reader-chan)."_ He says with a smirk on his face.

You are sick. Sick of all the time hiding what has been on your chest for 2 years.

„I.. I-I love you, you Idiot! I hope you are satisfied now!" You can't realize you just said that.

Izaya giggles and hugs you slowly. Your face is cuddled in his chest.

_„What is so funny about that?!" _

Izaya kisses your head, then grabs your face to make you look at him. That smile. That damn smile that lets your heart melt. That soft hands, that damn, warm hands of him that are on your cheeks.

He leads your lips to his and gently kisses you. For a moment, the whole world stops for you. A kiss, a kiss you had in your fantasy but were sure that never happens.

As the kiss was over. Both of you glare at each other for a few seconds.

_„Ahhh..!" _you thought._ „.. did this really just happen!"_

You run off home, leaving Izaya behind. Not caring about anything else that could happen right know. But you know he would keep an eye on you from the distance. _„No no no.. what did I just say!" _

You finally arrived at home and went to bed, but you just can't sleep. You think about what happened on that evening when suddenly your phone rings.

_„Damn.. it's already 11:00pm. Who disturbs me."_ It was Izaya.

You start to blush and let your phone ring. _„No.. You can't be serious.."_

After you didn't hung up. Your phone rings again. A message this time. You are just too curious not to look at it.

**Hey (Reader-chan). I hope you came home safety and feel bad for just leaving me! Your lips were a little brittle, try to put on some cream next time. Good night.**

_„That asshole.. making fun of it.. and as if you don't know I came home safety.. presumably you're even watching me secretly right now."_ You put your phone away and push your face into the pillow.

While at the same time, Izaya sits on his couch. Smirking. He loves to tease his (Reader-chan).


End file.
